


The Family Business

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Song Challenge Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, au S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: What if Dean got to Cold Oak just a few minutes faster?





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Song Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: The Road So Far

Yellow Eyes was dead.

When Sam had been abducted and taken to Cold Oak, put through the demon’s twisted game of Survivor – Outwit, Outlast, Outlive – he’d been sure Dean would come for him. Andy’s attempt to get through to him, at the time he wasn’t sure if it had worked, but Dean had arrived just as Jake Talley told Sam that only one of them could walk away. Dean saw a guy aiming a weapon at his brother and shot.

The next thing Sam knew, he and Yellow Eyes were face to face in Wyoming. And Yellow Eyes was handing him the goddamn Colt. “You always were my favorite, Sammy. Time to become who you were meant to be.”

Sam looked at the gun in his hand and then back to the demon. “Yeah? Who’s that?”

“The Boy-King. The general. The one who will lead the army of Hell across this Earth and remake it. Your brother there, he can be your lieutenant. Won’t it be nice to be the one in charge for a change? Not having to do what big brother tells you?”

Sam looked at the gun again. “You possessed my father to get this. You have to know how bad I am at doing what I’m told.” He tossed the Colt to Dean, who caught it, took aim, and fired.

Dean lowered the gun. “Sammy what the FUCK. You had the gun, you had the shot, why’d you take the risk? This was your chance to avenge Jess!”

“And your chance to avenge Mom. Remember how this all started?”

“Remember… how the hell am I supposed to forget? That bastard cursed you and killed Mom! Destroyed our house, destroyed our family, drove Dad so far out of his mind he couldn’t see what he was doing to his kids? He thought telling one of his sons to kill the other one was a good idea?”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“Not following you, Sammy.”

“Dad taught us not to hesitate. Not to blink.”

“Not to take a risk that could result in the bad guy getting away while we fixed our shit!”

“He also taught me to throw and you to catch. We were ten and six, throwing loaded guns back and forth. I had that throw. You were going to make that catch.”

“Still not getting it, Sam. Remember you’re not talking to your Stanford buddies, you’re talking to the grunt brother.”

“Dean, you’re smart. Under different circumstances, you could’ve gone to Stanford too.” Dean shook his head, but Sam had a point to make. “Dad and Yellow Eyes both tried to make me a killer. It didn’t work. I hesitated. Even that damn thing, I couldn’t just aim and shoot. Not sure if it’s related to the psychic thing, or what, but I could not pull that trigger. I could throw the gun to you.”

“Great. Well, it’s dead, so not much point dwelling. You’ll tell me if something psychic comes up?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s get back on the road.”

“Where to?”

Dean shrugged and flashed his best cocky grin. “Who knows? Road so far’s been good. Saving people, hunting things. Let’s get back to what we do best, huh?”

“Yeah. Okay.”


End file.
